You Deserve Everything
by kittenkath18
Summary: "Hope, darling, it's just a dream," Ryan rasped, voice still husky with sleep, unsure if he should touch Hope or not. He props himself up on his left elbow to look down at the woman he loves. [ an AU one-shot, not canon compliant ] An english translation of a russian one-shot from tumblr.


Ryan is ripped from the throughs of sleep as Hope jerks next to him on the bed. The golem slowly blinks the tiredness from his eyes as he rubbed a hand across his face, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Mm, no," Hope thrashes as Ryan ducks just in time to miss Hope's widely swinging fist. Hope's laying on her back as she had slid out of his embrace in the night.

"Hope, darling, it's just a dream," Ryan rasped, voice still husky with sleep, unsure if he should touch Hope or not. He props himself up on his left elbow to look down at the woman he loves.

The normally calm Mikaelson's face contorts in pain, her body twisting and turning as Ryan tries to calm her down using soft words.

"You're not there; you're here with me," Ryan whispers as he hesitates before placing a gentle hand on Hope's forearm to try and loosen the tribrid's tight grip on the sheets before she rips them.

That was the wrong move because suddenly Hope's strong fingers are wrapped tight around his wrist and pins it to the bed.

Ryan yelps in more surprise than in pain as his body is yanked down on top of Hope's and forced to contort awkwardly to keep his wrist from snapping.

"Hope…" Ryan stutters out, more afraid of Hope's reaction than his own safety. Ryan knew that Hope would never hurt him intentionally but that the tribrid would never forgive herself even if she so much as left a little bruise on his skin.

Hope had hated even doing that when they had sex until Ryan practically begged her too relax. He knew that the tribrid would be furious with herself for damaging Ryan's skin even if it didn't hurt that much.

Hope continued to mumble in her sleep, grip tightening ever so slightly to make Ryan wince.

"Hope, love, please," Ryan rasped as he licked his lips slowly, "you're hurting me." Though, the pain in his wrist didn't hurt nearly as much as the pain of watching the love of his life suffering through another nightmare of her home and family getting destroyed.

The youngest Mikaelson has had nightmares before, but she has never touched Ryan and always managed to rip herself out of them before that happens.

"You won't hurt him," Hope spoke in her slumber, eyes rapidly moving behind her eyelids as she maintained her substantial grip on Ryan's wrist.

"Sweetheart," Ryan whispered, the special nickname that he used for Hope slipped out as he rested his cheek against Hope's rapidly spasming chest. Ryan could feel the heat behind the T-Shirt that Hope slept it, fabric damp with the unusual presence of sweat.

It was like the word triggered something in Hope as she jolted awake, a hoarse gasp clawing itself out her throat.

Hope's wide eyes took in her surroundings as she relaxed slightly at the familiar weight of Ryan pressed against her. She immediately began scanning Ryan's body for injuries when she noticed that she had an iron-clad grip on his wrist.

"Oh, Ryan I-…fuck-" Hope cursed, dropping Ryan's arm like it had burned her.

Ryan couldn't help the sigh of relief once his wrist was released. He resisted the urge to rub at the tender flesh and instead brought a hand up to cup Hope's strong jaw, "shh, darling, it's alright."

"It's not alright, Ryan. I hurt you," Hope whispered, voice cracking at Ryan's name. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at the fear that she expected to be in those eyes that she loved so much.

"Hey, look at me," Ryan asked gently as he stroked Hope's solid mandible, "Hope, sweetheart, please."

Hope slowly opened her eyes but refused to meet his gaze as she looked just slightly over his shoulder. She clenched her jaw to fight off the tears that she could feel forming.

Ryan's hand slid to grip Hope's chin as he gently tilted her head so that they were looking at each other, "there you are."

Hope held Ryan's gaze as she breathed shakily, still upset about the nightmare and the fact that she had hurt him.

"It doesn't hurt," Ryan assured her as he stroked Hope's cheek gently, "I know this wasn't your first nightmare but I want you to know that you can talk to me."

Hope nodded slowly as she closed her eyes once more, this time unable to stop the few tears that slipped out.

Ryan bent his head down to gently kiss them away and the tender display of affection caused more tears to spill from Hope's eyes. He gave Hope some time to respond, just letting her know that he was there for her.

"I-I was in New Orleans this time. You were there and so was my mother, and my dad, and-" Hope sucked in a deep breath as Ryan pressed his warm hand to Hope's cheek, grounding her. "Malivore tried to take you away from me and I fought, I fought so hard, but in the end, I lost you, I lost everyone," Hope's voice broke as she broke down into the most gut-wrenching sobs that Ryan has ever heard his girlfriend, or anyone, ever make.

"Oh Hope," Ryan whimpered softly as he immediately maneuvered them so that he laid on his back with Hope lying on top of him. He quickly gathered her into his arms and held her head close to his chest. The sight of the powerful Hope Mikaelson, the girl that continued sacrificing her own safety and happiness for everyone, breaking down in his arms crushed Ryan's heart.

Hope wrapped her arms tight around Ryan's body as she pressed her face into the fabric of his sleep shirt and wept, still careful to make sure not to crush Ryan with her weight. Ryan hugged her tightly as he pressed kisses to the top of her head and let a few tears of his own slip out.

After a few minutes, Hope's cries died down into soft sniffles and hiccups as Ryan murmured sweet nothings into her ear and stroked her slightly-tangled locks.

"I will always be here for you, Hope. Always and forever, remember? You taught me that," Ryan whispered as Hope wiped her tears off on his shirt.

"Always and forever," Hope repeated as she gave Ryan a small teary-eyed smile.

"There's the smile I love so much," Ryan's lips quirking up in a gentle smile as Hope's own widened.

"Thank you," Hope whispered shyly as she buried her face against the side of Ryan's fabric-covered chest, "I'm sorry for having a nightmare and hurting you. And for getting my snot and tears all over your shirt."

Ryan let out a wet laugh as he shook his head and his heart swelled with so much affection for the woman in his arms.

"Don't ever apologize for having a nightmare and I meant what I said. I will be here for you whenever you need me, every step of the way, for the rest of my life," Ryan whispered with so much conviction as Hope's breath stuttered in her chest.

"If you planned on proposing you could've at least waited until I put some pants on," Hope teased as she grinned up at Ryan, her usual spark returning to her red-rimmed eyes.

Ryan playfully slapped Hope's ass and placed a gentle kiss to her nose, "when I propose, you won't even need pants because it'll blow them right off.

Hope's grin faltered at the fact that Ryan said when, not if, and then started to laugh, unable to believe that Ryan, Ryan Clarke, her badass ex Triad agent boyfriend, said he was going to blow her pants off.

"God I don't deserve you," Hope smiled as she pressed a gentle kiss to Ryan's neck.

Ryan smiled sweetly up at her, hand coming up to stroke her hair, "that's where you are wrong my dear, you deserve everything.


End file.
